Thinking too Much
by Boo I scare you
Summary: He knew that sounded childish, even to him it sounded childish. He could already her Nezumi's replay, "Idiot, when did you become so dependent of me?" Nezumi/Shion  Some spoilers.  After the end of the anime.


**Spoiler alert.**

Author's note: This is after the distruction of No.6, the way I think things would have become. But I'm not the greatest writer..or a good one, heck I haven't even uploaded anything in 4 years haha ^.^ but please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Q.Q sadly.

* * *

><p>It was storming today, a nice change from the usual sunny weather they were used to having these past few weeks. The clouds were gray and lightning would illuminate the sky for brief seconds before disappearing again. Shion looked out his window, taking note how hard the wind pulled the trees back and forth as if aggressively showing it a dance.<p>

Dancing.

Nezumi.

Shion sighed; everything seemed to remind him of Nezumi, the cloud's gray color, the winds violent strength, even the lightning reminded Shion of Nezumi with its fleeting beauty. Shion was at a deadlock with himself. Everyday he would wake up and think of running away to find Nezumi, find a nice little house and just stay in there like the good old times, but instead he goes to school. Every afternoon he would fantasize about how Nezumi would come home and the two would talk like they used to, about nothing and everything at the same time, but instead he talks with his mom about her day. Even at night he would think about Nezumi, how warm he would be laying next him, how strong would his arm be if he held him, how they would-

Click.

The window opened after one particularly strong push form the wind. Shion blinked, shaking his head of distracting thoughts, he glared at the open window that dared interrupt his...fantasies. Technically it was the builder's fault, after the destruction of No.6 people needed new homes and the construction business blossomed, but because of the high demand homes needed to be completed in a matter of days leaving enough room for error. Getting up he closed the window, like turning of a faucet the rain stopped coming in.

It was getting late, and Shion did his routine check around the house. Walking down the hall to his mom's room to make sure she was in bed and not in the kitchen baking something for tomorrow's sale. She too re-opened her bakery but instead of having it built in with the house it was across the street. They needed all the room they could get now that they had another member of the family...well two. Next room was Nao's, the baby he rescued form the 'cleaning' outside of No.6 walls. He opened the door to see the small baby sound asleep inside the crib, and the forth addition to the family obediently keeping watch.

"Hey, girl," Shion said as he bent down to pet her. "Thanks for looking after him so well." After a snort and a head motion that seemed almost like a nod she resumed her position near the crib.

This was a nice life, but it could be better. If Nazumi were living with him and his new family everything would be perfect, everything would be as it should be. He wondered when he became so selfish, he already had what most people wanted, a home, a family, and food on his plate everyday, but that still wasn't enough, at least not for Shion. He needed Nezumi here with him, now. He knew that sounded childish, even to him he could already her Nezumi's replay, "Idiot, when did you become so dependent of me?"

He sighed; he needed to stop this wishful thinking if he ever hoped to get over this. Small steps were heard, like that of a small animal, coming near Shion. Turning on the light a small rat he so appropriately named 'Hamlet' stood at the foot of his bed. A note securely tucked into a small pill sized compartment.

Taking the note and unfolding it a smile reached Shion's face; maybe wishful thinking wasn't so bad if it meant he wasn't alone, Shion didn't mind how far away he was to his first real love. Yes, love, there he said it. He opened the drawer next to his bed taking out a small black box and putting the small note along with the rest of its kind. Nezumi always knew how to shut him up.

The small note read: 'Idiot. Stop thinking so much. Good night. -Nezumi'

* * *

><p>Well, i hoped you liked it :D feedback is welcomed but please be nice.<p>

And if you review I will loooove you forever, promise!


End file.
